


Diabolik Lovers: Tribitum [HIATUS]

by DarkRoseChan



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Canon - Video Game, Dark Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Harems, Horror, Mystery, Predator/Prey, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRoseChan/pseuds/DarkRoseChan
Summary: Tributum /triˈbuː.tum/ is the Latin word for "Tribute."On a rainy day, a teenage girl named Yui Komori arrived at Kaminashi Town where she was informed she'd stay with her relatives while her father worked abroad, but she found herself standing in front of the rumored "Haunted House" of the town.Her life took a drastic turn and no longer remained the same when she discovered that said mansion was, in fact, inhabited with six blood-thirsty vampires known as the Sakamaki siblings and she was given to them as their sacrificial bride.Yui found herself obligated to get accustomed to her new life, living under the same roof with beasts who were hungry to devour her every day whenever they can.Screams and blood spill filled the halls of the mansion, but no one was there to hear her calls of help.She was sucked into a world filled with darkness, misery, and despair with her life under the mercy of the sadistic vampire siblings--each one of them desiring the unique blood running in her veins.But little did Yui know when she met another human girl who also lived in that cursed mansion with those monsters, and was given as a tribute......A tribute of blood.





	1. Character Info

_(Game)_

_(Anime)_

_(Manga)_

*******

**Kanji****:** 入江 花

****R******omaji:** Iriye Hana

****Also Known As******:**Shortie (by Ayato)  
Pookie (by Kanato)  
Cutie-Chan (by Kou)

**Birth****day: **August 18th

**Sign: **Leo

****Age******: **16

****S******tatus: **Alive

****Race******: **Human

****Ethnicity******: **Japanese

****Gender******: **Female

****Height******: **161 cm (5'3")

****Weight******: **47 kg (101 lb)

****Blood Type******: **AB

****Hair ********Color******: **Light Brown

****Eye ********Color******: **Emerald Green

****Occupation******: **1st year High School Student

**Affiliation: **Sakamaki Mansion

****Relatives******:** Tatsuya Iriye (father)  
Kasumi Iriye (mother)  
Ren Iriye (older brother)  
Shuichi Iriye (older brother)

****Hobbies******: **Singing

****Favorite******** Food******:**Parfait

****Game******: **Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ (Prologue)

****Manga******: **Diabolik Lovers Anthology

****Anime******: **Episode 1

****Japanese Voice******: **Haruka Tomatsu

**English** **Voice****: **Xanthe Huynh (anime)

*******

**Hana Iriye** (入江 花 _Iriye Hana_) is a main character in Diabolik Lovers. She has lived in the Sakamaki mansion along with the six siblings for many years.

** ** _Appearance_****

_(Hana's full anime appearance)_

_ _

_(Hana in her casual wear in Haunted Dark Bridal and More Blood)_

_(Hana in her casual wear in Vandead Carnival)_

_ _

_(Hana in her casual wear in Dark Fate)_

Hana is a young woman of average height and with shoulder-length, light brown hair with pink at the tips, green eyes, and fair skin. Her bangs are cut short and straight across her forehead, unlike the ends of her hair, where it is notably curved. Despite her keeping her hair straightened out, for the most part, she fashions a braid out of a single lock on the left side of her head, and on the right, she pins up several locks into a distinctive bun stylized like a rose. She uses a black hairband to contain her braid.

In the first two games, **Haunted Dark Bridal** and **MORE BLOOD**, she wears a white shirt, with the collar held up high, underneath a loose, teal dress with a turtleneck that reaches just a little past her waist. Her dress has numerous vertical lines running from the turtleneck to the ends of the skirt; however, near the ends of the skirt is an array of five lines running across horizontally. Furthermore, just below her chest is a teal ribbon wrapped tightly into a bow. Hana wears a loose, black coat over her dress and shirt. On the right side of her coat, there are nine spots, each with a pair of silver rose buttons. She never closes her coat, however. Also, underneath her dress, Hana wears black stockings patterned with white lines intersecting each other and red diamonds. On her feet are a pair of white, high-heeled boots with three lines each running vertically from the tips to the boot's nose. Around her boots are white ribbons with a pink rose ornament on each.

Hana also wears a black beret with a pink rose on the front, and another one the back, furthermore with a white ribbon tied underneath the latter. Additionally with her preference for roses, just over the left side of her white-collar, there is a large pin with a pink rose ornament.

In the third game, **VANDEAD CARNIVAL**, Hana wears a light brown dress that reaches just a little past her waist with roses patterns near its bottom and has a strip just below her chest with three buttons under one another along with black patterns around them. She also ties a black ribbon around her neck and wears the dress underneath a light black jacket with rose patterns drawn on the beige collar. Also, underneath her dress, Hana wears brown stockings patterned with light brown squares along with light beige boots. She accessorizes herself with a black hairband with three beige roses ornaments next to each other.

In the fourth game, **DARK FATE**, Hana wears a white dress shirt along with a black necktie which has a rose ornament on its top along with a long dark green skirt that starts just below her chest and ends s little bit before her knees, associated with knee-length black socks and black dress shoes. Above her clothes, she wears a full-sleeved black jacket that barely reaches her waist and has the four black card symbols drawn on the white-collar below one another; heart, spade, clover, and diamond. She still wears a black beret, but along with a light rose ornament on the right side of her head on the knot of a black ribbon. She wears a matching ribbon on the left side, but without any ornament.

In the fifth game **LUNATIC PARADE**, Hana wears a long-sleeved black shirt that exposes part of her shoulders along with a purple undershirt. Beneath this, she wears a double-strapped tank top. Around her waist, there is a white belt with a ribbon, shaped like a butterfly and on her lower back, there is a lavender fur-like extension attached to her outfit, which hangs over beside her thighs. Underneath are black stockings, with an array of purple butterflies decorating the left sleeve along with white boots.

_(Hana's school uniform)_

Hana's school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She wears them with black stockings and brown dress shoes.  
It seems that even in her school uniform, Hana still wears her roses-decorated black beret and the pink rose ornament given how much she loves roses.

_ ** ** **Personality** ** ** _

Hana has a quiet personality and doesn't talk much with other people, even with the Sakamaki brothers despite her living with them under one roof. It's later shown after Yui lived in the mansion that in fact, she's a kind and sweet girl who treated Yui with a lot of respect and consideration on the contrary from the vampire siblings. She's also very polite and well-mannered, often speaking in a low tone with her head lowered down with the Sakamaki siblings. But she's also a cowardly character with little to no self-esteem and with no goal in life. This caused her to be indifferent about a lot of things. She's also very submissive and doesn't argue or protest anyone, and doesn't know how to stand up to herself. Hana would always endure all the cruel treatment she gets with a closed mouth unwilling to speak up or express how she really feels.

Growing tired from the inhuman treatment from the Sakamaki brothers and with the help from Yui, Hana decided that she will no longer remain silent to the injustice she's suffering from and won't shut up anymore. She grew to be a strong-willed, rebellious, and confident girl who will stand up for others in need. As a child, Hana was an optimistic, cheerful, a bit shy, and a happy-go-lucky young girl finding the utmost joy in the smallest things. She spent most of her time playing with her brothers Ren and Shuichi. Hana also used to be a crybaby somehow making her older brother Ren comfort her most of the time. Her top priority was to create beautiful and unforgettable memories with her brothers before they grow up and don't find time for one another anymore.

_ ** **History****_

_(Young Hana with her two older brothers, _ _Ren_ _ on the right and Shuichi on the left)_

**тнιѕ ωση'т вє мєηтισηє∂ тσ ανσι∂ ѕρσιℓєяѕ!!!**

  
** _Relationships_ **

**ꜱʜᴜɪᴄʜɪ ɪʀɪʏᴇ**

_(Hana turning her back away to Shuichi)_

Shuichi is Hana's older brother, and while she's 16, he's 18; a third-year high school student. When they used to be kids, the two of them were very close to each other playing together almost all the time. Hana used to sing to him a lot too and even would fall asleep by her voice. But after they grew up, things changed drastically. Hana became distant from her brother and won't even talk to her when he visits her, and she'd even turn her back away to him asking him politely to leave.

  
**ʀᴇɴ ɪʀɪʏᴇ**

_(Hana and Ren talking together)_

Ren is Hana's second older brother and the oldest among the Iriye siblings. While she's 16, he's 19 years old; a first-year college student studying economy. Just like with Shuichi, when they were kids, Hana and Ren were very close to each other, and he'd be the one to comfort her when she cried a lot more than Shuichi, which made Hana consider him the shoulder she can cry on. Despite the distance between them caused by the years, Ren remained in relatively good condition with his younger sister meeting up whenever they can and talk about various topics.

**ʏᴜɪ ᴋᴏᴍᴏʀɪ**

Hana has developed a strong friendship with Yui. She was the only one to sympathize with her after she lived in the Sakamaki mansion and seeing the same cruel treatment she got as well. At first, Hana was very casual and formal with Yui, but the latter started talking with her more until Hana started opening up more to Yui. They became very close friends to the point that Hana trusted Yui deeply with her secrets and personal matters, and was the first person in her life to express herself to so freely. They both care about one another and have the other's back.  
Hana also revealed that Yui is the first friend she ever had in her life since when she was a child, she had difficulties making friends, so her only friends were her brothers.

  
_ **Quotes** _

• _"Yes, Ore-Sama."_  
— to Ayato

• _"What... what am I even doing to myself...?"_

• _"I would've run away if I could, but it's impossible to escape from this prison. And even if I did, where would I go? I have nowhere to go to."_  
— to Yui

_• "Why are you doing this to me...? I don't understand any of you anymore."_  
— to Laito

• _"I've had enough! I won't tolerate this treatment anymore! Do you honestly think I'm a plaything you can toy with however the hell you want?! I'm a human being, and you all will start treating me according to that!"_  
— to the Sakamaki brothers

• _"__I've decided that I will no longer submit to anyone again, and I won't be scared of raising my voice anymore. This is me now._"

• _"__If you don't care about how others feel, then why should I?_"

_ ** ** **Trivia******_

• Her name Hana (花) literally means "flower", and "blossom" which is a reference for her love for flowers and roses.

• Her last name Iriye (入江) is originally English and means "cool", "peace", and "harmony".

• The face claim of Hana is the Heroine from _Amnesia_.

• The face claims of Hana's older brothers Ren and Shuichi are Toma and Shin from _Amnesia _respectively.

• She has terrible handwriting, this was noted by the Sakamaki brothers and Yui.

• Hana has a very good palate.

• She has revealed to Yui that she knows how to sing since she was 8 years old.

• When they were kids, Hana's brothers would often ask her to sing for them and fall asleep at the sound of her singing.

• Hana actually enjoys reading as well, mostly romance novels.

• Her Japanese VA Haruka Tomatsu is known for her roles as Haru Okumura from _Persona 5,_ Asuna Yuuki from _Sword Art Online, __Ginko_ _Sakata__ from __Gintama__,_ Nashiro Yasuhisa from _Tokyo Ghoul √A_, Iris Cannary from _Violet __Evergarden_, and many more.

• Her English VA Xanthe Huynh known for her roles as Haru Okumura from Persona 5, Sachi from _Sword Art Online_, Ui Hirasawa from_ K-On!_, Hanayo Koizumi from _Love Live!_, Girl A from _One-Punch Man__, _and many more.


	2. ~Prologue~

_How many years have passed since that day...? Three? Four? I honestly lost count._

_Haha, what a bitter sensation indeed... to grow accustomed to something you shouldn't even see as normal in the first place._

_What's wrong with me? What am I doing to myself? I can't seem to understand anything nowadays._

_That day marked my end... marked the end of everything in my life..._

_It was that day I lost the light in my eyes... the smile on my face... the sensation about alm_ _ost everything._

_I completely forgot what it feels like to smile, to laugh, to have friends, and to enjoy anything whatever it may be._

_I can only remember tears... my own tears._

_I became a slave... a submissive vassal to the monsters who stole my life away and everything that was beautiful in it._

_I turned to be nothing more than a vessel and a plaything to satisfy their hunger, thirst, whims, and sadism._

_I wish if they'd kidnapped me and the story was just as simple as that... but it's not... they never took me away from my family, no..._

_It's far worse than that!_

_What I have running inside me is something... special and unique that so little people possess as I do._

_And that was the main reason for my hellish nightmare to begin. It was supposed to be a grace for me, but it's nothing more than a curse... a curse that will never go away._

_Wait, who am I joking with? Hell seems more merciful than the life I'm living right now._

_Satan is far better than those beasts lurking in the shadows around me._

_My life is like a caged bird, trapped within those walls and unable to spread my wings to soar high freely in the sky. Not only that, but I can't fly out of this place since they broke my wings._

_Every day is the same for me now... mixed with terror, screams, and brutality._

_I gave up... I gave up a long time ago on my freedom. I stopped running away... I stopped calling for help... I even stopped thinking about what could possibly await for me beyond those walls._

_I quit seeking and desiring hope as I welcomed despair with open arms._

_Darkness, pain, and loneliness became my only friends and companions._

_Abuse? I get tortured and devoured every day by those beasts both psychologically and physically, so this is nothing new for me anymore._

_I think It's safe to say that my sanity is long gone, or whatever is left from it... after my everyday life became shrouded with screams and maltreatment._

_Each passing day is a barbaric genocide _ _with only a one-way ticket to the same nightmare repeating itself over and over and over again non-stop._

_I kept hoping that all was just one bad drea_ _m and that I'll open my eyes and I see myself in the place I once belonged to, so I was begging for it to stop... but it didn't._

_It wasn't a dream... it was the cruel reality._

_My reality..._

_I lost everything... and it cannot be back. Not after all this..._

_It's like I'm stuck in the middle of a labyrinth with no exit at all. No matter how much I try to run away, there's just no way out... especially with those eyes having their entire focus and yearning on me._

_My only escape from this cruel reality, that allowed me to forget the world around me even temporarily, was also taken away from me by them. _

_I lost it... forever... with no return._

_The only good thing is that I'm suffering alone in this hell... I don't want anyone to feel what I'm feeling and suffer the same way as me. No, I'd never want that! Ever!_

_Who could've_ _ever imagined that this is the way my life is going to be? To the point that I'm terrified from my own shadow?_

_My entity no longer exists in this world... it feels like I've completely disappeared from the face of the earth._

_I keep asking myself all the time... what did I do to deserve such a life? What mistake could I possibly have done? Why should I be the one to be punished for the mistakes of the past?_

_But then I realized... it's useless to ask these questions in the first place because no one will ever answer them._

_So... I ended up stopping asking these questions to myself as well._

_Hm, I wonder... when was the last time I had a normal conversation with someone? I honestly can't remember... I don't even recall the memory of laughing even once for the past few years._

_Yeah, it is that bad... don't be surprised by any of my words..._

_Wait, who am I even talking to? It's not like anyone will read any of this, right?_

_My diary... writing in it has become some kind of a habit... a way to vent all of my emotions on mere sheets of paper that'll never be found... my only way of saving what's left of my mental stability._

_This notebook... I'll make sure that none of those monsters find it so they won't make my hell even worse than it already is._ _ I'll hide it... where it'll disappear under the sand of time._

_I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy yet._

_And I don't know if I should be glad about this or not..._

_My hands and fingers shake with every word I scribble down on those papers... not like anyone will care_ _ because I'm the only one here._

_This is my life now... and I accepted it a long time ago._

_A life where I'm imprisoned in a cage with animus fiends who have absolute and full control over my life..._

_Well, not really._

_They're bound by a contract... like me._

_A contract that gave me to them..._

_A contract that started this nightmare..._

_A contract that marked me forever as a tribute..._

_ **...A tribute of blood.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Diabolik Lovers nor its plot, they're merely properties for Rejet. Inc, Idea Factory, Inc, and everyone involved in it.
> 
> The author only owns her original character along with other extra characters that will show up during the storyline and will play important roles, also she owns the plot twists that'll be added on the story's plot and the backstories of some of the canon characters.
> 
> This story will contain spoilers for Diabolik Lovers, so in case you didn't finish the anime, the author highly recommends you do not read further than this point. You have been warned.
> 
> This story will be a mixture between the Diabolik Lovers anime adaptation along with some of the games such as Haunted Dark Bridal and More, Blood. More might be added if the rest of the games get fan English subs on YouTube.
> 
> And now, the author deeply wishes to all of you a wonderful and unforgettable experience reading her work.
> 
> Author: Rand Talih
> 
> Published on: Mon/Sep 23/2019
> 
> 《REMINDER》All the media of pictures, fan arts, music, and videos used in this story belong to their respective owners.


	3. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of a teenage girl to a new town to start a new life. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, welcome to my very first Diabolik Lovers story. If you have read other works of mine, you'd know how much I love adding OCs into anime fandoms.  
Hopefully, you'd enjoy reading this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.  
Now, let's make this one unforgettable experience, shall we?

** _The more I love you, the more I want to eat you._ **

** _And once I'm done with that body... this thirst... this pain..._ **

** _Could it be healed?_ **

** _The closer I get, the more distanced we become._ **

** _I can see you over scorching sand... as though you were a faint illusion._ **

*******

A moving taxi vehicle was making its way in the streets of Kaminashi Town among people and buildings as the silhouette inside, which was riding in the passengers' seat, bit their thumb in nervousness and anxiety.  
Sooner or later, the door opened as the person riding in the back took off to reveal itself to be a beautiful young teenage girl.  
She had wavy platinum blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders with her bangs parted in the center, and a pretty pink flower hairclip pinned on the left side of her head.  
Her eyes were alight glistening sherbet pink color.   
Her outfits consisted of a pink top with sleeves that fell off her shoulders, decorated with black straps and a black cross-stitched decoration with black ribbons at the end.  
She wore it with brown shorts and brown boots. She also wore a gold heart-shaped necklace to accompany her looks.

The wind played with her blonde hair that moved in sync with it as is blew around elegantly.  
Her sherbet pink eyes darted around at the sight of this foreigner town and its geography which was new for her, given it was the first time she had ever been there.  
She glanced again at the small memo in hand as she pursed her lips before asking a passerby about the address written in it who shot her a shocked and surprised look before walking away, much to her confusion.  
It seemed like every person she asked about the address was confused about her question until one revealed that it was the rumored haunted house where monsters were supposed to live there.

In the end, she managed to get the directions needed and found herself standing in front of the main iron gate of a humongous mansion that spread on a wide area... it looked more like a castle that came straight out of a fairy tale book, and whoever lived there was extremely rich to beyond imagination.  
Walking inside after opening the gate, she gasped in awe at the sight of the garden because how big it was along with the neatly cut trees that spread in two crossed lines and was taken care of inch by inch, along with the water fountain that was located in the center... even the grass was made to be on an equal level grass by grass.

Was that even true?

"I went as I was told but as I thought, this... is the rumored haunted house, isn't it? Everyone I asked along the way reacted the same way... I'm not wrong, am I?"

_"My relatives live in this kind of place? Really? Even so, it doesn't seem likely that my father would say something irresponsible."_

Then thunder struck, creating a flashing light and a disturbing loud sound, making the girl flinch and jump from her place.

"Kyaa!"

_"E-Either way, I guess I have no choice but to check first..."_

But it was then when she felt a drop falling on her nose which made her blink her eyes several times in confusion.  
She looked up at the dark, gloomy, grey sky as the rain started to pour down lightly before it became heavier almost immediately.

"It's raining!" She exclaimed.

She ran towards the door to take shelter from the rain before she'd get wet and catch a cold.  
The blonde-haired looked at the door hesitantly before taking a deep breath and reluctantly reaching for the old iron handle and knocking it lightly several times.

"...Excuse me! Hello?"

But no response.

"No answer... ah, what do I do? No one's here, after all. There are no lights on either... that's expected I guess.

_"This is... the famous Haunted House of this neighborhood. A member of the church, living in a house where monsters are rumored to appear... there has to be some kind of mistake, right?"_

*******

_ **Flashback** _

_ **"Eh?! Y-You were called to a church overseas?! And you're leaving tomorrow already...?"** _

_ **"Don't be so loud, calm down a little."** _

_ **"C-Calm down...? Wouldn't anyone react like that to hearing something like this? And you're going overseas... where in the world are you going?"** _

_ **"Hmm, that's... somewhere around eastern Europe, I believe."** _

_ **"E-Eastern Europe?! As in the east of Europe?"** _

_ **"Yes, your father has worked in that area when he was young too. I received an urgent, formal invitation from the church."** _

_ **"So... well, then what will happen to this church?"** _

_ **"It will be passed down to a successor right away. Don't worry about that matter. Besides... if anything were to happen, you'll also be in Japan."** _

_ **"...Huh?"** _

_ **"Listen carefully. Your father was... planning to go alone."** _

_ **".......?!"** _

_ **"There's... no way I could bring you with me."** _

_ **"What...?! Saying that you're going alone... let me go with you!"** _

_ **"No!"** _

_ **"Huh...?! Father?"** _

_ **"Sorry... for me to live away from you is... very tough. Even so... this is all... for your sake. Please understand."** _

_ **"...Leaving your only daughter alone in Japan is for my... sake?"** _

_ **"........!"** _

_**The priest looked pained, but even so... why can't they go together?**_   
_**It was all just too weird and hard to believe which made the girl's eye narrow in suspicion as many scenarios and questions ran in her mind.**_

_ **"Can't you turn it down, that job?"** _

_ **"I thought about that many times, but... that's a job only your father can do..."** _

_ **"A job only father can do?"** _

_ **"In any case, I've made proper arrangements so you can live without troubles. I'm leaving tomorrow evening, so gather your things until then and rely on the person living at this address."** _

_ **"Who... lives there?"** _

_ **"Because we were estranged, I've never mentioned them before, but it's the house of a distant relative. They have connections to the church, so they understand the circumstances. They're a person who wouldn't do you wrong, so you can think of them as a replacement for your father and rely on them for anything."** _

_ **"Yes..."** _

_ **End of Flashback** _

*******

_"I can't believe it was this haunted house..."_

"Ah... as expected, I should've gone with father, though he said it's impossible."

_"But at that time, father... he looked so angry and it felt like he wouldn't take me with him no matter what. The reason for him to be so against it... I wonder what that was? Besides, a job only father can do... what is that? Father is... just a priest. I'd say his strongest point is tending to the garden trees."_

Then suddenly and out of nowhere, the wooden door opened on its own, creating a squeaky sound since it looked very old... and so, the girl's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she yelped in surprise.  
Was that house really haunted, after all?

"Eh?!"

_"Just now the door opened by itself? There's no way..."_

"Excuse me, is anyone home? I'm Seiji's daughter! I think you've heard of me from my father but... I'm coming in!"

There wasn't any sign anyone or any soul inside the house beside a dim light that shone from inside it, but the door opened on its own so somebody had to be there.  
There couldn't possibly be any other explanation, but even though... the blonde-haired couldn't help herself from gulping her saliva down nervously along with her heart beating fast inside her chest.

"...I-I'm coming in!"

*******

_ **\-------The Mansion------** _

Her shaky hand reached for the handle and slowly opened the door to make the squeaky voice even louder.  
She closed it again behind her as she felt a chill running down her spine given due to eerie and dark atmosphere that she felt the moment she walked in.

_"Um... still, it really is scary... but, I can't just stay out here."_

"That's funny. Maybe they weren't told I was coming today."

Her legs began moving as she walked deeper in the hallway, spotting a rather long staircase that went up and split to the left and right, then her gaze darted up to notice an enormous yet fancy golden chalender hung on the ceiling that illuminated the area dimly.  
The inside of that mansion along with the mood looked very similar to a haunted house seen in movies as she anticipated, so she cleared her throat nervously again.

"...Just like I thought, there's no one here... that's strange. Then how did the door open?"

_"I guess... the memo father wrote must be wrong, after all... I should try contacting father... I don't want to make him worried though..."_

"Hello?" She called.

_"But just staying like this won't do any good... hmm, cellphone... where is it..."_

"Huh?!"

The lightning struck loudly and illuminated the inside of the house briefly with a flashing light, but it was long enough for the girl to catch the glimpse of a figure nearby.

_"J-Just now... in the lightning... I-I saw a person!"_

The blonde-haired rushed to the direction where she spotted the silhouette without much thinking, and indeed there was a person laying down on the couch with their eyes closed and a peaceful facial expression--she wasn't imagining things, after all.  
The figure was a slender young man with unruly, reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends and a fair complexion. He also wore a black stud on his right ear.  
He wore a school uniform that consisted of the typical black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and an undone red tie around his neck and the right collar of the shirt.  
He also had black pants, the right leg rolled up to his knees, and a pair of red and black sneakers.

_"Wow, he actually looks... quite charming."_

"Um, excuse me?"

"........."

"Hello? Do you live here?"

".........."

"Can you hear me? Are you alright...?"

She brought her fingers close to touch her hand, but from a single and quick brush, she could feel that was even colder than ice itself.

"You're cold!" She gasped while kneeling down.

"Are you okay?"

Then, she placed her head over his chest waited to listen carefully... but, she couldn't hear a single pulse or beat from his heart at all.

"Eh? He's... not breathing! He-He's dead!"

While gasping from shock, she felt a sharp pain running through her chest after her heart began beating violently all of a sudden.

_"What's going on...? Suddenly my heart is hurting...! What's happened to me...?!"_

_**"Where are you? Where... where are you?"**_ That voice rang in her head.

"First... I have to call... an ambulance...." She quickly and panically reached for her cell phone and dialed the number.

"H-Hello? I need an ambulance. Um, there's a dead person here. Huh, address? Erm, um... this is--"

"Damn, you're noisy." Suddenly, the red-haired boy opened his eyes, revealing his green eyes.

"Aaaah...!" She screamed while falling down on the floor from the surprise.

"Ah...? What the? You... what're you doing being loud and screaming in someone else's house? This isn't your house, so be quiet."

_"J-Just until now... his heart wasn't beating... how?!"_

"What the... a girl? What are you doing in a place like this? Huh?"

"Y-You... you were... just up until now..."

"Up until now, what? I was comfy and sleeping in my own house... got a problem with that?"

"S-Sleeping?! B-But... definitely a while ago..."

_"His heart wasn't beating, right?"_

"--Definitely a while ago, what?"

"Y-You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?"

"But your heart was stopped."

When she tried to stand up, he grabbed her from her waist and forcefully threw her down on the couch, earning a painful and surprised yelp from her.  
Her hands were pinned above her head under the mercy of his hands gripping her wrists tightly.

"Aren't you just like a moth flying into the flame? Just when I was getting hungry. Or should I say, a treat that's been saved for me when I wake up...? Ahahaha."

"L-Let go! All of a sudden... what's the meaning of this?!"

"That's my line. You're the one who just walked into this house."

"Th-That's true, but... but, I came here..."

"Shut up." He tightened his grip around her wrists.

"No...! Don't!"

"Such lively prey you are. Don't struggle... I said, be a little quieter..."

"What?!"

"You already know the answer to that." He smirked devilishly then leans closer to her "I'm about to take you."

"Don't touch me!"

_"God...!"_

But as he opened his mouth and leaned closer to her exposed neck, about to bite down... his green eyes were shot wide open in shock before pulling himself away with a shocked expression on his face.

".......?! What was that just now?!"

"What's all the commotion? What is all this? So rowdy... I would prefer if you could spare me your noise after waking up, Ayato." A stern voice as footsteps made their way in.

The red-haired named** 'Ayato' **and the blonde-haired girl looked at the source of the voice to see a tall, slender young man. His hair was purple-black with a lighter gradient which was almost an inch away from being shoulder length and was neatly combed. His eyes were red and had rectangular glasses.  
He also had a school uniform on which consisted of the black school jacket with a buttoned red vest over a black dress shirt and red tie. He wore it with along with the black uniform pants and dress shoes.

"Damn, not you, Reiji." He groaned.

"What is it? For you to look so out of it." The elegant young man named **'Reiji'** smirked before fixing his posture "This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room."

"Well, that was dull." Ayato sat down before the girl ran to the purple-haired.

"Hey!" Ayato called angrily.

"P-Please help me!"

"Huh? ...Who would you be?" Reiji narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I-I'm Yui Komori. My father said I was supposed to live here. I'm looking forward to spend time here from today on..." The girl, Yui trailed awkwardly.

"Huh? Spend time? I heard nothing of the sort. Explain this to me. What's the meaning of this, Ayato?"

"Huh? How should I know? Hell if I know! You never said anything about that, Breastless. Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Th-That's because you jumped and attacked me out of nowhere."

Ayato huffed annoyingly while turning his face away before Yui's cheeks colored with faint tints of pink after realizing the nickname he called her.

"Wait, did you say **'breastless'**? Are you talking about me?"

"Of course I'm talking about you, stupid. That's cuz you don't have any, B-r-e-a-s-t-l-e-s-s.~" He sang amusingly which made Yui frown angrily at him.

"By the way, Reiji. Know what she's talkin' 'bout?"

"That is strange. No, I wasn't informed of this."

"Th-Then, after all... there has to be some mistake. Excuse me, but who are you?" Yui asked politely.

"Reiji. Reiji Sakamaki."

"Reiji-San..." She smiled happily.

_"What a relief. Unlike that guy, it seems I can actually talk to him."_

"Um..." Yui trailed.

"We shouldn't talk here. Come this way." Reiji started walking away "See to her luggage."

A gray-haired man wearing a fancy brown suit appeared out of nowhere next to Yui and grabbed her suitcase, earning a surprised gasp from her.  
He bowed respectively to her before walking back and disappearing in the darkness, as if he never existed there in the first place.  
Yui and Ayato exchanged intense and brief eye contact before she ran behind Reiji to the main hall and followed by Ayato shortly, so was in a rush to be away from him so he won't attack her again.  
In the main hall, the three sat down on the sofas as Ayato kept having her eyes on Yui who was staring down at her lap non-stop.  
This whole thing was just so strange and suspicious to her since the moment she first arrived at the mansion... so, a lot of questions arose in her mind.

"Now, at the start of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house." Reiji spoke up.

"Um, right, I..."

"What have we here?" A playful chuckle rang from up.

Their eyes went up to see another individual leaning his chest against the stairs' railing, wearing a playful smile on his face.  
He had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, a mole on the right side of his chin and green eyes just like Ayato.  
He had fair skin, a black hat on his head, slender figure, and two piercings on his left ear.  
His school uniform consisted of the black uniform jacket over a red jacket that had fur bordering the hood.  
Under that is was a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie and with black pants that went only to his knees.

"Oh my, oh my~ Is it true? Is there really a cute little human girl here?~" The next thing Yui knew, he appeared in front her just like that.

".......?" Yui blinked her eyes in confusion.

_"He... he just appeared out of nowhere!"_

"Hello and good day, Bitch-Chan." He smiled before licking her cheek.

"........!" She shrieked.

"Mmm, you smell so nice and sweet."

"Laito, don't you think it's a little ill-mannered doing that to a girl you've just met?" Reiji fixed the position of his glasses.

"Nfu, Reiji is stiff as always, huh? It's fine, isn't it? Having a taste of a delicious-looking girl?"

"Shit, I'll kill you, asshole. Putting your spit on Breastless!" Ayato groaned.

"Nufufu, I have to put my saliva on delicious looking things, you know? Or they'll get eaten by my savage brothers. Isn't that right, Kanato-Kun?"

"Please let me have a lick too. Don't move, okay?" Another boy appeared behind the couch Yui sat on.

He had light purple hair, and large matching eyes with visible dark undertones beneath them most likely due to lack of sleep.  
He so had a rather short, thin figure with a noticeably younger look about him than the others, thus causing him to stand out as more childlike in appearance, especially with a teddy bear stuffed animal wrapped safely in his arms that had light brown fur that covered his arms, head, and legs.  
Its snout, the inside of his ears, his chest and his paws were a pale beige color. It also had small, beady brown eyes made of buttons and had visible stitch marks.  
It wore a black eye-patch that covered its left eye. There were two straps connected to the actual patch from brass rings, and there was a golden carving of a heart arrow engraved in it, and it also wore a pink vest decorated with black lining.

The boy's school uniform consisted of the black school jacket over a maroon-colored vest with a red string tie, and a white undershirt with a ruffled Victorian collar, which was worn with black pants.  
He also wore short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes.

Then suddenly, he licked behind Yui's right ear.

".........!" She yelped while trying to cover her face with both of her hands.

"You're right, she is sweet... you're an unusually delicious girl for a human, aren't you?"

"Doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy? Don't you, Kanato-Kun?" Laito asked with a smirk.

"Yes." The boy named **'Kanato' **nodded.

_"Again, he appeared out of nowhere! What in the world... is the meaning of this? And he licked me too!"_

"Hey, why is this girl here?" Kanato questioned.

"Isn't she tonight's dinner?" Laito followed.

"Idiot, telling yourself she's a dinner. She's mine. 'Cuz Ore-Sama found her first, hehehe. Ore-Sama is going to be her first in everything." Ayato huffed.

"But you got beaten to it." Reiji smirked victoriously.

"Don't fuck with me, Reiji! Shut up about what's not your business!"

"Heh... lame. I'm so sick of you calling yourself Ore-Sama." A harsh voice scoffed.

_"Where's... this voice coming from?"_ Yui thought.

"Hey, that voice has to be that ass. Screw you! I know it's you, Subaru. Show yourself!" Ayato screamed angrily while standing up.

"Hmph... over here." A boy appeared in front of Ayato out of thin air.

The boy named **'Subaru'** had silverish light-lavender whitish hair and scarlet red eyes with a slight pinkish hue.  
His school uniform consisted of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a black shirt underneath that was ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath it which was longer and also ripped at the bottom along with a small chain loop on the bottom left side of the jacket. He wore it with the standard uniform pants with white heeled boots.  
He had a wrist band on his left arm with a necklace with this as well.

_"Just now I'm sure... there's no mistaking it... I thought I just imagined it, but... he just appeared out of nothing!"_

"I thought it smelled like a human in here. So, it was you. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep? What the heck're you gonna do about it?"

_"What do I do? These guys... there's something weird about them."_

"Hey, you gonna say something, huh?"

"H-How did you get in?"

"My question first!" Subaru punched the wall powerfully, creating a hole in it.

Yui widened her eyes in horror since no normal person could possibly possess such power.

"Hyuu!~ As hot-headed as ever, little brother. Nufufufu." Laito chuckled.

"Shut up, year-round mating season! I don't think of you like some sort of big brother."

"...It's pissing me off, these good-for-nothing mouths. If you don't shut them, I'll cut you to pieces, okay?" Kanato hissed.

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try, pipsqueak!" Subaru smirked devilishly.

"...Teddy, look there. That guy seems like our next target." He spoke darkly to his teddy bear.

"Good grief... haven't we had enough of this? I'm not one to lose my calm, but you're making even me angry. You are free to do as you wish to this girl... is what I would like to say, however, I cannot put up with my rascal younger brothers competing over you here. First of all, I'd like to ask you the reason as to how you got yourself lost in here." Reiji looked at Yui.

"Th-That's because..."

_"What do I do? He's scary!"_

"B-Because..."

"What is it, Breastless? Are you shaking?" Ayato teased.

"Nufu, she's so cute. I just want to eat her up right now." Laito giggled.

"Hehe, your teeth are shattering. We must be very scary." Kanato grinned.

"I-Isn't that obvious? B-Being in this creepy place. Also, you guys... I don't understand you at all." Yui argued.

"What don't you understand? We're super easy to understand, right?" Ayato shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, no one's as easy to understand as Ayato-Kun though." Laito chuckled.

"Hey now, please stop this nonsense. This conversation is going absolutely nowhere. Be done with it or I will really get mad. You over there, you are not so scared that you're unable to speak, are you? Be quick and explain the circumstances. Unless perhaps you want to be struck by my whip?" Reiji grinned devilishly while grabbing a whip.

"I-I got it! I'm talking, I'm talking, so please!"

In the end, Yui told the five boys about herself being from the church, her father's job overseas, and the memo he gave her with the address written on it saying it was a relative's house.  
In short, she just told them everything in detail but they kept looking at her blankly as she was talking, trying to process the words that were told to them.

"...So, that's how it is." Yui finished talking.

"Pffft, hahahaha...! You're a church daughter?" Ayato laughed.

"I am... what about it?"

"No wonder this is bullshit." Subaru commented.

"A church daughter coming to this mansion. What a fate... it seems you don't know the relative in question at all." Reiji held his chin.

"...So, it some mistake on my part, huh?" Yui frowned.

"Sorry to say, but it seems like it. No matter how you think about it, someone connected to the church wouldn't recommend this house." Laito stated.

"Laito, are you insulting yourself?" Kanato asked.

"Nufu, I wonder..."

"...Then, I'll be leaving for now. I'm sorry for entering the mansion in the evening." Yui claimed.

_"I have to get out fast! Something bad is going to happen if I stay here any longer!"_

"I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?" Reiji took a step forward.

"B-But..." Yui trails.

"--Wait a minute." Ayato suddenly became right in front of Yui's eyes.

"........!"

_"He teleported?! Suddenly he's right in front of my eyes...!"_

"In any case, it's not like you can go anywhere in that state. Stay here."

"Ah, I agree with that. See in this house, there are only men and it's unbearably miserable, you know.~ If Bitch-Chan would stay here... I think you might just be a warm addition to our life." Laito added with a smile.

"...N-No, thanks!" She sprinted away from them.

"Hey, wait up!" Ayato called.

"There's no reason I'd stop!"

_"What in the world is going on? Am I dreaming? I thought this house being haunted was just an urban legend but... it's completely true. Ghosts, I can't see them as anything but demons! Amen... God, give me salvation! Save me!"_

"Hey, you're being too loud." A voice caught Yui's attention.

".........!"

She looked behind her as she reached the room's entrance to see a sixth boy laying on the couch with his one eye closed and also appeared from nothing.  
Her eyes fell on a handsome young man with slightly curled blond hair, ocean blue eyes, black studs on both of his ears, and an MP3 player attached to a wire which was wrapped around his neck with the earphones in his ears.  
His school uniform consisted of the black school jacket draped over his shoulders, a beige sweater with a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt, black uniform pants, and brown dress shoes.

"A-Are you too... related to those guys?"

"Related...? You saying that is very offensive."

"Th-Then..."

"If anything, I guess I'd say we have a fatal tie."

"Fatal tie?"

"Are you the girl that fellow talked about?" He asked.

"That guy...?"

"Hey, Shu, do you know somethin' 'bout this girl?" Ayato had his interest piqued.

"...I guess." **'Shu'** trailed.

"...There's no guessing, I want you to properly explain what is the meaning of this." Kanato furrowed his eyebrows.

"That guy... contacted me the other day. He said, **'We have a guest arriving from the church, and she's your lodger, so treat her with respect and do your best to get along with her.'**"

"What? That means the house Breastless talked about is..." Ayato trailed.

"Aha...! Now, aren't you a godsend?" Laito chuckled.

"Wait, are you telling me that Breastless here is the prospective bride?" Ayato nearly jumped.

"Eh?!" She looked at him in shock.

"Oh, is that all?" Kanato tilted his head.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride." Laito hummed.

"Oh, right..." Shu opened his eyes again "And he also mentioned not to kill her."

"Really? That means we're going to have a verrrry long relationship with her." Laito purred while winking at Yui.

"It would appear that you were not mistaken about this place." Reiji pushed his glasses up.

"N-No way!" Yui gasped.

"Idiot, there's no meaning for us to lie here." Ayato leaned his face closer to her.

"B-But isn't it strange? For my father as a churchman, to be referred to this place by the church..."

"Isn't it fine to be introduced to this place by the church?" Shu rebutted.

There is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves." Reiji stated.

"This is the eldest son, Shu." He pointed at the blond-haired boy.

"........" He grunted lightly to himself.

"I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third, Ayato."

"You won't get away next time." He smirked.

"Kanato..."

"Please let me sample you again sometime." He smiled while hugging his teddy bear close to his chest.

"Laito."

"Pleased to meet you, Bitch-Chan." He winked.

"And the last son, Subaru."

"Tch... what a waste of time." He clicked his tongue.

"Hey, what are you doing there? Hurry up and come here." Ayato suddenly looked up at the stairs and called.

"Y-Yes, Ore-Sama..."

Footsteps echoed inside the room as a figure made its way down the stairs slowly and shakily which was observed by all the six boys and followed by the curious looks of Yui.  
Once the figure reached the bottom and stood in front of Yui, it revealed itself to be quite a beautiful girl of average height and with shoulder-length, light brown hair with pink at the tips, green eyes, and fair skin.  
Her bangs were cut short and straight across her forehead, unlike the ends of her hair, where it was notably curved.  
She fashioned a braid out of a single lock on the left side of her head, and on the right, she pinned up several locks into a distinctive bun stylized like a rose.

She wore a white shirt, with the collar held up high with a large pin with a pink rose ornament on its left side underneath a loose, teal dress with a turtleneck that reached just a little past her waist, however, near the ends of the skirt was an array of five lines running across horizontally, and just below her chest was a teal ribbon wrapped tightly into a bow with a loose, black coat over her dress and shirt.

Underneath her dress, she wore black stockings patterned with white lines intersecting each other and red diamonds. On her feet were a pair of white boots with white ribbons with a pink rose ornament on each around them.  
She was also accessorized with a black beret with a pink rose on the front, and another one the back with a white ribbon tied underneath the latter.

"My, my. Beautiful and cute as always, Hana-Chan.~" Laito sang happily.

_"Huh? There's a girl who lives here? Is she related to them? A sister maybe...?"_ Yui thought.

"And this is Hana Iriye. She has been resident here for the last few years." Reiji pointed at her.

"N-Nice to meet you."** 'Hana' **bowed.

"Um, likewise." Yui replied.

_"Iriye...?! So she's not a Sakamaki, after all..."_

"........." Yui furrowed her eyebrows angrily.

"Is there something wrong?" Kanato questioned.

"O-Of course it's strange! This has to be a mistake. No one told me anything about brides. And... and besides, you're all... kind of weird. Because you guys..." Yui looks at them before closing her mouth with only the sounds of thunder and rain.

"What about us?" Ayato raised his eyebrows.

"That's..."

As Yui took a few steps backward feeling her heart beating faster than ever and her limbs shaking uncontrollably... what she was thinking about couldn't possibly be right, could it? It had to be a fantasy.  
Yet, she tripped on her own foot and fell down on the floor... with a groan of pain, she looked down to see that scraped her right knee with crimson blood flowing out of it.  
Her pink eyes went up and fell on the five siblings who had a dark, devilish, monstrous, sadistic, and psychotic look in their eyes as if they've awakened a beast lurking inside them.

Then it hit her... them licking her many times already, the cold skin, having no pulse, inhuman strength... and most of all, teleporting from one place to another... as much as it was absurd, it could mean one and one thing only...

"V-Vampires?" She gasped.

"Yes, we're a family of vampires. Nothing more and nothing less." Kanato nodded.

"You're lying, right? Vampires? That can't be..." Yui trailed.

"You've been crying **'lies, lies'** for quite a while. It is most unpleasant. Ayato also said it, but there's no reason for us to lie." Reiji stated.

"B-But...!"

"Now, now. See, Bitch-Chan doesn't want to accept it, right? That something like us could exist, yes?"

"I don't give a crap if she wants to accept it or not. Shut it." Subaru growled.

_"Vampires... yeah, right. They're definitely just making fun of me. Th-There's no reason something like that could exist..."_

Then she looked at Hana who had an emotionless facial expression which made Yui frown.

_"Right... Reiji-San said she's been living here for several years by now. But why though...? Doesn't she have a family?"_

"I... I need to contact my father. My phone, where is it...?"

"Hey, looking for this?" Ayato opened her cell phone.

"That...! My cell phone! Please give it back!" Yui gasps.

"Hehe, should I?"

"Hey, give it back! Please! Cut it out! You don't have the right to just do whatever you want with it!" Yui tried to snatch it away from his hand as Ayato laughed his head off.

"What's with that attitude? And I was nice and picked it up for you. Is that the manners you show to someone who found your lost items?!"

"Hey, Ayato. Let me borrow that." Subaru spoke seriously.

"Huh?"

"Tch... I said hand it over!" He snatched it from him.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?!" Yui called.

"I'm doing... this." Subaru crushed the phone with one hand and turned it to pieces.

"Aah...!"

"You've been loud for some time." He glared at her deadly.

_"I-I just got a new phone... a-and he broke it...!"_

"How could you...? You're horrible!" Yui shouted at him.

"Get lost." Subaru walked away.

"There, there, Bitch-Chan." Laito placed a hand on her shoulder "You're about to become very good friends with us, so you don't need your silly old cell phone. Right?"

"Wh-Who would with you...?!" Yui shoved his hand away.

"Then, are you leaving?" Kanato asked.

"Isn't that obvious? You don't have to ask, I'm leaving!"

"Oh, I see. Well then, just in time."

"Just in time?!"

"See, I've been starving since a while back."

"So...?"

"I've actually been feeling kind of peckish."

"Tell me about it. You smell so delicious, Bitch-Chan." Laito whispered huskily in her ear.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? When a vampire is hungry, it can only mean this." Suddenly, Kanato pinned her down on the floor by her wrists.

"........!"

"Wait, Kanato. This sort of thing should the oldest one get the most of!" Ayato called.

"Haha, what stupid things are you saying? There's no reason... we would do that now. It's too late to change your mind now, you know? Your blood seems quite sweet and tasty... fufu." His fangs were just on her throat.

"........!"

"I'll drink it all up until there's nothing left, alright?"

_"What should I do...? Ah, that's it!"_

"W-Wait a minute!" Yui shouted.

"...What?" He backed away a little.

"T-Take this!"

Yui took a silver rosary out of her pocket and showed them the cross that was in its center and decorated with beautiful pink jewels.  
Yet... the room fell in silence as nothing happened besides the chuckling voice of Shu...

"Eh?" Kanato tilted his head.

"Pffft... fufufu... Bitch-Chan, you're funny! You bought a rosary?" Laito laughed his head off.

"It seems you prefer some surprisingly classical methods. How foolish. Honestly, did you really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses, and sunshine? That just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are. That makes me furious" Reiji sat down with a troubled expression on his face.

"What kind of fairy tale is that? Stupid." Ayato mocked her.

"I don't want to hear that from a fairy tale character like you!" Yui argued.

"This is pissing me off... I feel like my meal has made a mess right in front of my eyes... how could you do that?" Kanato glared at her.

"Me, meal? Don't say awful things like that! I'm telling you, I'm human!"

"Haa... what a bother. Because humans're food to us. Are you making fun of us?" Shu asked lazily.

"You're such an idiot." Ayato added.

"I-I can't just accept that something like vampires would exist!" Yui protested "Iriye-San, say something!"

"........." The girl never said a word.

"It's useless talking to her cuz she's always quiet." Ayato explained.

_"It's probably you guys' fault!"_

"Hmm, that's a little sad, Bitch-Chan. So after all, to make you accept that we're real... I have no choice but to do this?" Laoto leaned his face close to her neck.

"........!"

"Let's dig in! Nufu!

With a gasp, Yui broke herself from Laito's grip before he could bite her ran burst the doors open before dashing outside of the room as fast as possible.

"Her manners are deplorable." Reiji sighed deeply.

*******

Within the long hallways of the mansion, Yui tried running away from those monsters as fast as her legs could carry her.  
But she had no idea where to go to, especially that the area was unfamiliar to her, yet she knew she had to run far away from there.  
While running, she saw Kanato standing next to dessert tables with a smile on his face while hugging his teddy bear.

"I'll break you." He smiled maniacally.

She kept running away while yelping at his sudden presence as the sound of her pants grew louder and louder.  
When she went around a corner, she spotted an old and classic landline phone and hurriedly ran for it to use it, only to see that the string was cut... much to her surprise.

"I told you that you wouldn't be needing a phone during your time here. Now, where has my Bitch-Chan run off to?" Laito's voice rang.

Yui backed away while looking around her in terror until her back hit his chest and he placed his hands on her shoulders before whispering deeply in her right ear.

"Take a guess."

With another scream, Yui runs away from a smiling Laito until she spotted the main entrance that she walked from to this cursed house.  
Sprinting to it, she reached for the handle to open it which wasn't budging an inch at all.  
No, this wasn't happening to her right now!

"Please open!"

A hand slammed the door strongly, which caused her to startle before turning around to face Ayato with a loud yelp.

"Where are you trying to go? It's the much-anticipated time to scream. Please humor me by screaming at the top of your lungs. You can't get away from me now." He trapped her between his arms.

With a scream, Yui somehow managed to get away from Ayato's grip and run away from him, with his sadistic laugh ringing in her ears on the way.  
She dashed up to the stairs and to the hallways to find an opened door with a broken lock with chains laying on the floor.  
Thinking that place might be the only safe room in the house without them looking inside it, she walked before closing the door behind her while panting heavily.  
The room was dark with only the moonlight illuminating it that seeped through the windows, and all the furniture covered up by white blankets, indicating that no one used the room in a very long time.

Taking a few steps inside and creating a squeaky voice from the old wooden floor, Yui spotted a lot of jewelry and empty perfume bottles laying on a desk, which meant that the room belonged to a woman in the past.  
With a few more steps forward and wandering around aimlessly, unsure of what look for exactly, Yui caught the glimpse of a very long purple-haired woman dressed in black standing on the balcony and staring at the moon through the glass door.  
The figure turned its head around a little before Yui's chest hurt her a lot with her heart beating violently.

"It... it hurts."

She yelped in pain while backing away as her back hit the bookcase and some books fell down in the process while she collapsing on her knees while panting in pain... then she looked up to see that the figure had disappeared as if it never existed, to begin with, thus she sighed in relief before her gaze fell on a photo of a priest holding a small newborn blonde-haired baby with a rosary placed around her neck that came out from a page of an open book on the floor.  
She picked up the photograph, only for her eyes to widen in shock upon realizing that the rosary in the photo was exactly the same as hers and recognizing the priest's face.

"Is this... me? Is this Father's diary? But how?" She held the notebook that the photo came out from.

"**'Yui gives me happiness.' 'The fact that she is not actually my child means nothing now.' 'I am only grateful for this great blessing every day I live.'**"

"What does this mean...? Am I not my father's daughter?! What is my father's diary doing here?"

"Out of all rooms, you had to pick this one to enter." Reiji's voice spoke sternly.

"........!" Yui gasped upon seeing the six siblings in the room without even opening the door.

"This is a room that we have sealed off so no one may enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock." Reiji explained.

"That's for sure. How did you get in here, Bitch-Chan?" Laito knelt at her level.

"Please stay put; you're my prey." Kanato stated nonchalantly.

"I-I'm nobody's prey." Yui protested.

"Enough excuses." Subaru growled while knocking some books off from the shelves.

"........!" Yui shrieked while closing her eyes.

"Oh, you! Not again, Subaru-Kun." Laito sang.

"Shut up."

Yui opened her eyes upon feeling a cold hand grabbing her chin which was Ayato's who made her look directly at his green eyes.

"That's the look... that gets my juices flowing."

"Perhaps I'll partake as well." Laito chuckled while leaning in.

"I want a taste too." Kanato added.

"There is only one fact that you must fully comprehend. The fact that you can never escape from us." Reiji narrowed his eyes firmly.

"Oh, get straight to the point. Just tell her that if she tries to escape, she's dead." Subaru claimed.

Then, Ayato and Laito began licking her neck simultaneously, with her whimpering under their actions.

"St-Stop... stop it!"

With her loud scream, a picture fell down on the floor with its glass shatters to pieces, thus making Ayato and Laito look at in surprise.

"My bad, I knocked it over." Shu said nonchalantly before turning his back away.

"........" Yui fell quiet.

"Hey, Breastless." Ayato held her neck and pinned her down on the floor "Are you ready?" He whispered while revealing his white and sharp fangs.

With eyes wide in horror, Yui shifted her gaze to the door to see that it was slightly cracked open with Hana's face peeking through it.

"I-Iriye-San, help!"

Yui called desperately for help when feeling that she was falling in despair.... she sought and yearned for help to get out from that miserable situation, but the girl quietly closed the door again much to Yui's shock and disbelief.

_"Please, God!"_

*******

_ **I take all that I see...** _

_ **It's a ruler's prerogative to torture his conquests...** _

_ **Endlessly escalating to a dead end...** _

_ **Fall until you can fall no further and cry...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God...! This chapter was SO long that my fingers hurt me SO much!!! DX
> 
> You have absolutely NO idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter considering it's mixed from both the first episode of the anime and Haunted Dark Bridal's prologue, so yeah...
> 
> I have no idea if the future chapters will be as long and complicated as this one, or not... but let's hope for the better!
> 
> Now that Yui's going to live in the mansion and Hana making her debut, things will be REALLY spicy! Mweheheheh~
> 
> So, did you like this chapter or not? Your reviews and comments mean a lot to me. 😊
> 
> And thanks.
> 
> Rand Talih💞
> 
> Published on: Wed/Sep 25/2019


	4. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breathtaking ichor running through a mere mortal; nothing more could seduce a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, Author-Chan is speaking! I'm terribly sorry for this delay in the update, but I've been crazily busy those days, especially since I've finally started university as a first-year computer engineering student! Yaaaaaaaaaaay!~  
So without any further ado, onto the chapter now! =D

_ **Welling up time and time again, the tears have dried up long ago...** _

_ **Was the screaming within the white walls you from back then?** _

_ **I want to make you mine.** _

_ **It's very difficult to control this emotion...** _

** _Even if I love you forever, is it still not enough?_ **

*******

The sunlight seeped through the closed curtains and gave the room a dazzling radiance colored with different hues of orange, red, and yellow that illuminated the face of a girl in her deepest slumber.  
The sleeping beauty who was none other than the teenage Yui Komori laying on an enormous and comfy-looking bed which had pink sheets covering it that matched the color of the curtains around it and the wallpaper that covered the walls.  
On the left side of the bed, there was a small brown desk located on it that had some books lined up along with a home plant next to them.  
That matched with a nightstand table on the left as well with a small lamp on it that overlooked a few paintings hung on the walls there and there, other than the white fireplace and the fancy and big wardrobe right next to the door.

Not too long after, a soft groan could be heard from Yui as her body began shifting around on the bed as her sherbet pink eyes fluttered open to get a grasp of her surroundings, lulling her from her sleep.  
Her vision was hazy and unclear and felt as if the world was spinning around her, but her sight started to get clearer and clearer with every second passing until she was finally able to see where she was.  
The room she was placed in was unfamilar in any way, which caused the blonde-haired to become alerted and wary of her surroundings.

Since when she even came here? She didn't have any memories of that at all no matter how much she tried to recall the past events.

Yui's sherbet pink pupils wandered around her left and right, catching the quiet and peaceful atmosphere around her that enveloped the room into a silent ambiance.  
A sudden and sharp pain rushed through her head, which caused her to hold it with her hand in a desperate attempt to checked whether there were any injuries or not. She had to know!

"Thank goodness, I haven't been bitten."

The quivering of her lips seemed to halt and die down the moment her fears were ceased and vanished.  
It felt like a burden was lifted from her shoulder, only for the time being... she thought for sure that she was going to be devoured by those vampires until she'd be barely alive, and even if someone told them not to kill her, she still couldn't deny that she was scared to bones.  
Her pink eyes traveled beneath to her body and looked down at herself to see that she was wearing a light short-sleeved pink negligee.  
Now hold on... since when she--

"Wait, I don't remember changing!" Yui gasped softly while hugging her arms.

A sudden set of unpleasant memories rushed through her mind, recalling the faces of the six Sakamaki siblings.  
She really didn't want to remember by any means possible, but she did especially that the view of their sadistic and bloodthirsty smiles refused to get out from her brains.  
She felt a shiver running down her spine while recalling the sound of their maniac giggles and the way her name rolled out from their venomous tongues.  
But what matters even worse, was recalling the memory of Ayato's icy cold hand gripping tightly around her neck as he pinned her down on the floor, the sight of his white fangs revealing themselves, and his breath brushing against her skin as he leaned closer to her neck.

She must've fainted during that moment...

"How did this happen? I have to contact Father."

Yui attempted to pull the covers away from her and stand up on her feet; well, even if she had absolutely no way to contact him, she knew that she can't just stay still in the bed and feel sorry for herself.  
She needed to talk with her father and seek answers from him for the many questions that were swirling in her brain.  
However, she halted and stopped her movements as soon as the view of that old-printed photo flashed in her eyes once more.  
That baby girl held by the priest was her, correct? She was blonde exactly like Yui, plus her treasured rosary was in there as well, so there was no mistaking it... not anymore.  
She was indeed adopted by the loving churchman, and the words written in the diary proved that, whether she liked it or not.  
With that thought, her chest tightened and felt like her heartstrings were being pulled harshly... this was so much for her to take in a single day that pretty much was wrecking her nerves apart.

"What is this all about, Father?" She mumbled quietly before closing her eyes "Please come home soon!"

It hurt, it hurt her so much... having to take all this by herself in just a single day... it was just more than she could just bear all alone.  
Her chest tightened and hurt her so much as she kept mentally calling for her father non-stop.  
Yui's delicate and fragile fingers dug deep in the fabrics of the bed like her life depended on it.

"Crying won't help you, Bitch-Chan."

That playful and seductive chuckle, it looked so familiar--

"........!" Alarmed, Yui looked up.

As expected, it was none other than Laito sitting on the edge of the bed not too far away from her.  
He wore his typical smile since the very first moment Yui set foot in that cursed mansion.  
His emerald green eyes seemed to scan the blonde-haired girl from upside down as if he wanted to thoroughly print her picture in his head, and yet his smile grew as he kept his gaze fixed on her, and followed by a chuckle.  
That caused Yui to feel uncomfortable since whenever a vampire would show themselves in her room, it could mean only one thing.

"You look pretty sexy in a negligee, and you give off such a delicious aroma. Are you trying to come on to me... Bitch-Chan?" With an alluring chuckle, Laito started crawling on the bed towards her.

Now, what the...

"Uh, I'm..." Gasping in surprise, Yui looked away.

Yui wanted nothing this moment more than running away, but she felt her body betraying her; she was completely glued in her place, unable to move a single muscle.  
She was feeling numb and tried to push her body to move, but that all was in vain... it was wholly unresponsive.

"Don't touch what belongs to Ore-Sama without permission."

That angry scrawl belonged to nome other than Ayato who appeared out of nowhere and forcefully pushed Laito off the bed.  
The red-haired had a genuine angry look in his eyes as he watched the body of his brother falling down on the floor before his eyes met Yui's pink ones, causing her to clear her throat nervously.  
At first, she only had to deal with one vampire, but now there were two of them? How could things get even worse than that?

"Ayato-Kun, don't be so rough." Laito pouted as he stood on his feet again.

"Shuddup, she's mine."

"Please stop this!" Yui protested while looking at the red-haired.

"Everyone, you'll be late." A stern voice called.

Alarmed by that voice, Yui looked across the room to the figure of Reiji Sakamaki who wore his usual stern and blank facial expression along with his elegant posture.  
A wave of relief overwhelmed Yui as she let a deep sigh escape her lips... she was saved by Reiji for the second time in a row from his siblings, so seeing him definitely allowed her to feel a little bit at an ease.  
Although his appearance at that moment was a huge inconvenience to both Ayato and Laito, it was indeed a life-saving gesture for the poor Yui.  
His eyes narrowed at the sight of the two red-haired vampires, making Ayato scoff and click his tongue by his second interruption for him, and for Laito to raise a brow in suspicion.

Yui, on the other hand, caught his words back in her mind again... late? Late for what? What could he possibly mean by that?

"Tch... not you again, Reiji." Ayato looked behind him annoyingly.

"But I was having fun." Laito whined childishly.

"You also need to get changed." Reiji eyed the girl, pulling her out from her thoughts.

"Changed? Are we going somewhere?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to school."

"School? So late?"

"How obtuse can you be? Do you need every little thing spelled out for you? You're going to night school."

"Eh?"

Now she was beyond confused by that point.  
School? At such a time? Since when? She has barely even moved from her old town.

"Why are you acting so surprised? It's only natural for us vampires to go to school around this time."

"I am a little surprised, but--"

"**'That doesn't affect me'** is what you're thinking, right? Haha... you really still don't understand what type of situation you're in." Reiji laughed darkly.

".........?" Yui felt goosebumps growing on her skin from the sound of his laughter.

"We go together at this time, and now because you are living with us, you will go at the same time as us."

"Okay..."

"No need to be worried. We finished the withdrawal and enrollment paperwork. The arrangements are all made."

Now hold on--

"What?! Since when? You didn't tell me..."

"Why? That's a foolish question..." He adjusted the position of his glasses "I don't need your permission to do that, either way, it is a waste of time."

Ouch... now that was really uncalled for.

"Y-You do that for your own convenience!" Yui shot him an angry look.

"We cannot have you active in the daytime just because you have the common sense of a mortal. As long as you reside in the Sakamaki home, you must adjust to our lifestyle."

"But..."

"If you have a complaint, you are welcome to leave at any time." Reiji said his last line before turning his back to walk away.

"But you said if I try to escape, I'm dead." Yui muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" It seemed like Reiji heard her nonetheless.

"N-No!"

Does being a vampire also come with a strong hearing, or he was just naturally like that?  
Either way, it was truly annoying.

"Then hurry up and change into the school uniform you see there, then come to the living room."

Yui looked across her bed to see a school uniform placed neatly there that consisted of black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frilled near the neckline.  
It had a white bow showing through the V of the vest and a red bow tied to the neck above the white bow.  
The bottom was the black uniform skirt that ended above the knees with a white petticoat underneath.  
Truth to be told, it looked really beautiful and fancy for a school uniform, especially for its unique dark color that added a touch of royalty to it; hence, even the red neck bow added a beautiful color to it.

It was undeniably such a breathtaking-looking uniform.

"Um..." Yui looked up to see that she was about to talk with thin air.

The blonde-haired sighed to herself deeply seeing that she was all alone once again.  
Her sherbet pink irises narrowed as she was staring at the bedsheets beneath her that were still covering half of her body.  
Not only she was forced to live with six vampires, which was something she still couldn't believe, but now she was obligated to attend school with them; a night school for heaven's sake!  
She wasn't sure anymore if she could put up with all this nonsense and chaos she was forcefully pulled into that changed everything for her in an instant.  
So many unanswered questions swirled in her head aimlessly; What was that job that made her father leave the country for? Why was she brought to Kaminashi? Why her 'supposed' relatives were vampires? Was she really adopted? What was that room she walked in?

Shaking her head, Yui slapped her cheeks with both of her hands gently to pull herself back to the real world and get her act together.  
She knew at that moment, that she had to remain strong no matter what the circumstances around her were--for her sake, and for her father's sake...  
There must be a reason why he brought her here, and he couldn't possibly know that the Sakamaki's were vampires, otherwise, he wouldn't send her there, to begin with.  
Yeah, that had to be it! And with that thought in mind, Yui was intending on getting up from the bed now that strength was back to her legs and body thankfully.  
However while doing so, Yui felt her fingertips brushing against something that laid next to her and when she looked down to check what it was, she saw the rosary that her father gave to her as a child.  
With a sad smile planted on her face, Yui picked up her most treasured item and held it tightly in her hand after wrapping her fingers around it and pulling it closer to her chest, images of her father flashing in her memories.

"Maybe I can use this chance to go to the room where I found the journal."

With that determination flickering in her eyes, Yui got up from her bed and carefully made her way to the door on her tiptoes...  
She gulped down her saliva nervously, feeling that her limbs started shaking up terribly, but she kept reassuring herself that everything was going to be fine in a desperate attempt to gain whatever courage she could.  
When Yui finally reached the wooden door, she opened it slowly, thus creating a small squeaky sound that pierced in her ears before perking her head out of it to steal a quick peek across the hallway so she can leave hurriedly.

But...

"Hey there." Ayato just happened to stand in front of the door.

"........!" She shrieked in surprise.

"Aren't you changed yet? Ore-Sama would be glad to help you with that." He smirked devilishly.

"I'm fine, thank you!" Yui slammed the door powerfully.

Leaning her back against the door, Yui felt her heart throbbing and beating loudly inside of her ribcage.  
She had never expected Ayato to stand out there, waiting for her all the time and offering to help her changing so openly like it as if it was nothing.  
The blonde-haired felt the heat rushing through her body from her neck and up to her cheeks, coloring them in faint dust of pink.  
Again, she shook her head to kick those thoughts and emotions out of her brain, before a deep sigh came out from her quivering lips.

Walking again to her bed, Yui took off the pink and comfy negligee she wore and folded it neatly before placing it back on the bed after making it up.  
Her fingers picked up the brand-new uniform and began wearing it entierly from the white dress shirt, black skirt, black blazer, and the two-colored bows.  
She finished her appearance with black knee socks and brown dress shoes that matched perfectly with the royal-ish uniform she wore.  
Yui grabbed her skirt with her fingers as she walked toward the mirror, a grin was printed on her lips the moment she saw her reflection on it.  
A soft and happy giggle came out from her while twirling around herself a few times; she looked gorgeous in the uniform and she had absolutely loved it.

It was the first beautiful thing her eyes laid upon ever since she arrived at the mansion.

Was it really the first thing though...?

*******

_ **\------The Living Room------** _

"...Sorry for the wait."

Calling out with her soft voice, Yui made her way down the stairs after fully changing to her new school uniform, heading toward the living room.  
But as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was met with a sweet aroma bursting through the room and filling her nose, thus giving her a refreshing feeling, fluttering lightly through her chest.  
What was that smell? It was so good!

_"Ah... it smells nice down here..." _Yui smiled to herself.

She followed the source of the smell to the living room, where her eyes met Reiji's figure moving around as delicately and gently as his appearance.  
He seemed busy preparing something, but what it could possibly be?

"Ah, you finally made it. Just now, I started to brew some black tea." Reiji noticed her presence.

_"I wonder if Reiji-San likes black tea. Maybe I can drink some too? But I don't see any cups around..."_

"Umm, Reiji-San, um..." Yui hesitated to speak.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um... well... I want to have some black tea if that's alright, but..."

"Ah, how rude of me. I will..." Reiji was about to say.

"Ah no, it's fine..."

"It seems like you have already forgotten what I told you before."

"Huh?" She tilted her head.

Wait, what?

"Sorry about this. However, certainly, I can tell you the reason... it's because it's my black tea, it would be quite conceited and irresponsible of me to give it to you. It's presumptuous, isn't it? Do you get it?"

"...Yeah."

_"That expression is not good..." _She cleared her throat.

"...Honestly, do you get it?" Reiji repeated his question firmly.

"Y-Yes!"

"Sounds good. Well, I'm going to drink my tea. Please wait here for now."

With slightly an annoyed look in her eyes, Yui puffed her cheeks childishly at such a treatment she got from Reiji just now.  
He looked drastically different from the rest of his brothers, but he was nothing special from them; he was just as mean as the rest from them from what she has seen thus far.  
Huffing, Yui sat on the couch while watching Reiji coming out from the kitchen with a cup filled with black tea that its aroma felt stronger than before.  
His lips moved to the edge of the cup, taking a few sips from it before humming deeply to himself... now he was doing that in front of Yui on purpose just to annoy her even more.

How mean...!

But then, the gaze of Reiji abruptly shifted to the entrance of the room after stopping from drinking when he heard the sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs.  
That sudden action of his caused Yui to look at the direction Reiji was looking at as well, only to spot the figure of the girl Hana walking inside slowly, her face lowering down once she saw Reiji present in the room. She wore a matching version of the uniform Yui had on, only with the slight difference of black stockings instead of knee socks.  
And that made Yui raise an eyebrow in confusion before looking back at Reiji, her lips forming into a straight line.

"Ah, perfect timing. Will you show our guest the way to the limousine and wait for the rest of us to arrive?" Reiji spoke.

"Of course..." Hana nodded slowly before looking at Yui "This way please, Komori-San."

"C-Coming!"

Slightly alarmed, Yui literally jumped up from the couch and trailed behind the other girl who was exiting the living room, leaving Reiji alone with his tea.  
Along the way, Yui kept her gaze shifted between both Reiji behind her and Hana in front of her while biting her thumb in worry.  
So many suspicions and questions arose in her mind, even more than she originally had.

*******

** _\------The Limousine------_ **

All right, that was just so awkward.

Even though Yui was currently seated in a fancy limousine that she had only seen in movies, but it still felt so wrong on so many levels.  
She sat in the middle between Ayato and Hana, while Kanato was between Laito and Shu, playing with his teddy bear and smiling at its face, and Reiji was seated next to Subaru while reading a book.  
The entire ride was like this since the moment the vehicle left the mansion... it was too quiet and nobody even dared to open their mouths, piling up awkwardness and uncomfortableness above each other.  
That atmosphere was utterly killing for Yui as she started fiddling with her fingers nervously, thinking for the millionth time whether she should start a conversation or not.  
And if they did, what if someone from them got pissed off at her and result in something ugly?

She didn't want that. Not in any way possible.

"They're all brothers, aren't they? Except for Iriye-San that is..." Yui thought to herself "Don't they get along? They don't talk to each other at all."

"What's on your mind, Breastless?" Ayato smiled playfully at her.

"........!"

Oh no, he caught her staring off into space.

"You have a lot of guts to defy Ore-Sama, Breastless. At least Shortie is more obedient than you."

Ayato was leaning to her, making her feel greatly uncomfortable by how close he was and how he was invading her personal space.  
She tried backing away from him while blocking her face with her hands until she felt her shoulder gently hitting Hana's arm.  
Great, she had nowhere to run to now.

"You keep calling me that. I have a name and it's Yui Komori! And besides, Iriye-San is not even short!" Yui protested while looking at him firmly.

".........?" Hana pricked her face up at the latest comment.

"Shuddup! Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime, B-r-e-a-s-t-l-e-s-s." He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs while leaning more to her.

"Ayato, how many times must I tell you?" Reiji closed his book firmly "Take such activities to your room."

"Humph." Ayato adjusted himself annoyingly.

Yui ended up sighing in relief, she was saved from Ayato by Reiji for the third time now.  
Seriously though, that red-haired was quite the persistent and stubborn one.

"That is for you." Reiji pulled a rectangular box out, handing it to Yui.

"Eh?" Yui questioned while taking it.

"100% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood."

"Th-Thank you so much."

"You need not thank me. You must become fully aware that you are our prey and drink that daily." He narrowed his eyes deadly "Hana here have perfectly accepted that a long time ago, am I correct?"

"Yes..." Hana looked down at her lap as her fingers dug deep in her skirt.

"........!"

Yui also stared down at the juice box before tightening her grip around it.  
There he said it again... a prey, a food source for those monsters, livestock that was supposed to always be prepared to be devoured.  
She was nobody's food! She couldn't possibly accept such a nonsensical fate!  
That's what she tried to convince herself... but the cruel and unmerciful reality told her otherwise.  
The poor girl was dealing with vampires for God's sake! And thinking about that more and more, only caused unpleasant memories from the previous day to haunt her once more, making her hands shaking uncontrollably while carrying the juice box.

"Her teeth are shattering. Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior." Kanato smiled before turning Teddy to Yui "It's funny, so have a good look."

"........." Yui remained quiet with her face lowered down.

"Hey, Pookie. Let's play together today, Teddy wants that a lot." He smiled darkly at the light brown-haired while hugging the bear close to his chest.

"...Yes." Came out Hana's monotone voice.

*******

_ **\------Ryotei Academy------** _

The rest of the ride had been utterly and killingly silent as ever, especially since none of the girls dared to open her mouth after the last conversation that occurred in the limousine.  
Either way, it didn't take long until the moving vehicle came to a halt and stopped its movements, making the six siblings along with the light brown-haired to take off from it.  
After blinking her eyes several times, Yui quickly got off as well so she won't get scolded by anyone, especially Reiji.  
But as soon as she got out of the car, her sherbet pink orbs were widened in awe at the view of the school's exterior.  
It looked so fancy and prestigious for a regular night school, well, of course, she should've seen that coming given the appearance of the uniform.

Her eyes were darting left and right happily, watching the students walk into the building as a big and excited grin was growing on her face.  
Her legs carried her towards the main entrance, following the Sakamaki brothers along with Hana until each one of them went on their separate ways the moment they set foot in the building.  
Well, almost everyone... except for Reiji who kept standing across of Yui who eyed him curiously, before signing her to follow him in which she did.

"You are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, so go with them." Reiji informed the blonde-haired.

"Okay."

"Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understood?"

"........."

"Well, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Should I ask him about this though...?" She thought.

"Is there something on your mind? If yes, then please speak up." Reiji raised his eyebrow.

"U-Um, what about Iriye-San? Is she in a different class?" Yui asked hesitantly.

"She's a first-year, thus in the same class as Subaru."

"I-I see..."

"Is there any business you have with Hana Iriye?" Reiji pushed his glasses upwards.

"No, no! I was just curious, that's all!" Yui defeated herself.

Excusing herself, Yui bowed slightly to Reiji before walking away from him so she won't be late for the first period.  
Even though, she forced herself to smile in front of the second eldest son, her lips formed into a frown almost immediately after she turned away from him.  
Yui really felt out of place in that academy, given that it was an actual night school and that she was used to morning schools like every normal student... so does that make the students here abnormal in a way or another?  
So many thoughts were racing in her mind while she was walking further down the hallway, wondering about all sorts of things.  
Well, the students looked normal in there, so at least that was a good sign among everything she's been through so far.

"Haa... I've only got to school and I'm already exhausted." Yui sighed deeply as she placed a hand over her chest.

_"But... everybody seems to be normal... maybe we can get along."_

_"But I need to stay in the background so as to not draw attention..."_

"Ah, hey, hey, you!" A feminine voice called.

"Eh... me?" Yui pointed at herself.

She looked behind her to see a girl with red long hair that its bangs covered her forehead and tied into an elegant ponytail, with a red ribbon tied into a bow, a beauty mark next to her left eye, and red eyes. She also had black-framed glasses to accompany her looks and had a petite figure that was even a bit smaller than Yui's.  
The red-haired girl seemed stylish and nice since she looked at Yui with a warm smile planted on her lips.

"Yeah! You're the girl that just transferred to our class, right?" The red-haired girl asked politely.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Yui Komori. Pleased to meet you." Yui smiled back.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!"

Yui's smile widened at the girl's friendly grin, feeling comfortable around her now.

"Say... I saw you when you first came into school... and I was wondering if you were related to the Sakamaki brothers in any way?" The red-haired held her chin.

"Eh? Well, it's certain circumstances... you see--"

"You wouldn't happen to be close to Shu Sakamaki, would you?"

"Um... are you interested in Shu-San?"

"Of course, the Sakamaki's are famous here! Also, Shu Sakamaki is the master of the music room, yet he never speaks to anyone." The girl clapped her hands.

"Master of the music room?" Yui repeated.

"Yeah, he skips most of his classes and spends his time in the music room."

"Okay then."

"I should stay away from the music room then..." She thought.

"Still, I think that it's really amazing you get to come to school with them. Hey, do you have a relationship with them?" The girl's lips turned to a smirk.

"Ah... yeah, kind of."

"I can't tell her that I'm living with them just to be their prey." She Thought.

"Hey... I wouldn't assume so, but are you perhaps dating one of them?" The red-haired gasped softly.

"No way! You're wrong!"

"Really...?" She hummed playfully while smiling at Yui.

"Wh-What?"

"Well, if you want it kept a secret, then I can promise not to tell anyone." The classmate winked.

"Y-You've got the wrong idea...!"

"No need to be shy about it... see ya!" She waved before walking away.

Well, that was... awkward.

_"I think... she may have gotten the wrong impression. Anyway, now I know to stay away from the music room..."_

But a relationship though? Yui dating one of them? Ha, not even in a million years! What could possibly make her fall for a vampire?  
That was just absurd and foolish to even think about.

"What's wrong with the music room?" A playful, yet familiar masculine voice asked.

"Aaaah!" Yui shrieked from surprise.

"Ah, how cruel. You didn't have to scream so loud." Laito chuckled after revealing himself.

Just great... could this day get any worse for the poor girl?

"Haa... Laito-Kun?"

"Right. Hey, hey, why're you standing around like this? Do you want to come and have fun with me~?" Laito cooed in a frisky manner.

"Ah... no, I still... have class soon..."

"**'Soon'** means you have time to spare. So, come to have a little fun with me."

"I-I can't, I have to go to class!"

"Nobody cares about classes. Wouldn't it be more beneficial if you and I... learned each other's bodies first?" Laito started walking close to her slowly.

"Eh?!" The blonde-haired took a step backward.

"You're cute when you're confused. Say... come this way. There's a less crowded classroom over here..." He whispered in a deep and husky voice in her ear.

She could feel his breath fluttering against her skin, thus causing goosebumps to grow on all over her arms.

_"I-I have to get away!"_ Yui thought, looking terrified.

"Ah, um... I have to go to class! Some other time!" Yui forcefully pushed him before sprinting away.

She ran and ran away for as long as her legs could ever carry her, breathing heavily and panting.  
At that moment, she only had one idea in mind which was running away without ever looking back.  
Laito had made it perfectly clear what he wanted from it, but she couldn't just give him that satisfaction since it concerned her body. It was a property of hers only and she only can decide what to do with it; it was a sacred gift from God, after all.  
The school's environment was still new for her, so it was unavoidable to bump into objects and students down the corridors before halting her running at the sight of the first door she saw.  
She powerfully slid it open and ran inside while shutting it close with equal strength, leaning her back against it while panting heavily.  
Her chest tightened and felt her heartbeat fastening with every breath she took but felt relieved at the same time since the room looked empty and that she has lost Laito's tracks, after everything.

But for how long she intended on running away?

"Haa, haa...! I managed to escape... wow... I was almost attacked at school, that was scary..." Yui panted breathlessly.

With a final pant, Yui's eyes darted left and right, scanning the surroundings of the room she had just entered.  
There was a beautiful black salon piano placed in the center along with violins and cellos hung in the straight line on the wall, the blackboard was covered with musical notes, a harp was placed in the corner, and several musical sheet stands were scattered across space.

Oh no.

"...Where am I...? Is this... don't tell me..."

_"Since I was in a hurry I didn't notice... I ran into the music room!"_

_"I can hear something... someone's here..."_

"I-Is it... Shu-San... that's... here?"

With a soft gasp, Yui immediately locked her eyes downwards only to see the figure of the elder brother of the Sakamaki laying on the hard and cold wooden floor.  
His blonde hair sprayed on the floorplates, his eyes were closed tightly, and his chest rose up and down in sync with his quiet breathing.  
Yui's sherbet pink irises lit up at the sight of Shu's vulnerable and defenseless form like that, and couldn't stop herself from staring at his pale face for one reason or another.

She thought... that his sleeping face looked... well, cute.

"...What is it?" An annoyed groan came from him.

"Aaaah!"

"Shut up..." Shu opened an eye, looking at her intensely.

"Sh... Shu-San?!"

"What is it? ...You're making a strange face."

"Eh... ah... well..."

"...What is it?" He got up on his feet.

"No, it's nothing..."

Then it was silence... which felt weird for another time.  
Why did all the conversations with then had to end with an awkward quietness? It simply was annoying.  
So, Yui thought whether should she start a conversation or not, especially since Shu kept looking at her.

"Erm..." Yui trailed.

"If you don't need anything, then get out. You're annoying and have zero importance to me." Shu spoke lazily.

"Eh..."

"My brothers are going nuts over your body and blood, but if you think I'm like that, then you have the wrong guy. Also, if you want to use your body to take control, then it's pointless chasing me. I couldn't care less about the household. Does that change your mind?"

"Erm... I don't get what you're saying, but what do you mean by pointless?"

"You don't even get that much? ...Explaining it will be too much of a pain."

"But it involves me..."

"...So what?"

"How cruel..." She pouted.

"I'm tired of talking, and I've already said what I had to."

"Haa..."

_"He really is lazy. But earlier he said _ ** _'pointless'_ ** _, so did he mean I couldn't do anything...?"_

"Well, it's nice to properly meet you." Yui smiled friendly.

"What? You're saying that even though I'm a vampire? ...What a weirdo."

"Do you think so? I don't think I'm that weird."

"........."

"Shu-San?"

"........." He ended up closing his eyes.

_"Ah, he closed his eyes. I guess he's done listening to me."_ Yui thought while frowning.

"...I'll see myself out then..."

"........." Shu remained quiet.

"Uh... I don't understand him in the slightest..." Yui looked behind her as she walked to the door.

*******

_ **\------Time Skip: After School-----** _ **-**

The school day proceeded like any normal day, classes were wrapped up with lectures regarding various subjects, PE even included that day.  
During the entire day, Yui was completely amazed by how spacious the gym was along with the cafeteria during lunchtime.  
She was bombarded with questions regarding her relationship with the Sakamaki brothers since many spotted her walking out from the limousine with them, so she ended up having lunch alone at the rooftop where she met Hana sitting alone there.  
She slowly approached her in an attempt to try and talk to her, but the light brown-haired had completely ignored Yui and walked out of the area, leaving a stunned a surprised Yui behind.

The bell had already rung a while ago, causing students to be dismissed from class and head home... but Yui remained sitting on her desk while lowering her head, many thoughts swirling around her mind.  
She felt like she was going crazy with how much she was thinking about everything that happened with her in the last two days.  
Everything was happening so fast that she could barely keep on track with her surroundings, but she still managed to somehow focus on her classes to a moderate level.  
She felt sluggish like her mental strength was being drained from her with every second passing.

It was just... too much.

"Everyone is gone... it's only natural since classes ended up a while ago." Yui sighed to herself.

_"But in a way, I don't want to go back to that mansion. Actually, I never thought the house of relatives I heard of would actually turn out to be a vampire's house... and on top of that, they even told me to give them my blood."_

_"I... what am I going to do from now on? But really, being at school in the dead of night makes me feel strange."_

_"It's not like I have somewhere else to go... I'll have to respect their rules. Still... I thought it would be a vampire school or something, but the other students seemed normal. I'll somehow get used to living here... I think so. I have no choice to get used to it."_

Then, all of a sudden, the lights went out and the room was enveloped with total darkness.

"Huh...?! Wh-What?!"

_"A blackout?! How can a school have a blackout at night...?"_

_"Wh-What should I do? The generator... I don't know where it is, so I should go to the teachers' room..."_

After that, Yui could hear soft footsteps echoing in the room, coming closer and closer as well as a figure approaching her slowly.

"Hey."

"Aaaaah...!" Yui screamed.

"Tch, don't speak so loud."

Wait, that voice...

"Ayato-Kun! Sorry, you suddenly appeared in the dark so I was surprised." Yui gasped softly.

"Did you think a monster appeared?"

"Th-That is..."

_"It seemed like a monster really did show up..."_

"Look, this Ayato-Sama came especially to get you. Stop being so slow and hurry up."

"Huh...? Did you come to get me?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing here so late?"

"Eh?! Um... this is because I just moved to the night class, I thought I could try to get used to it faster!"

"Hmm? And here I was thinking that you were trying to escape."

"........!"

"Looking at your face right now... could this really be what you were thinking? ...Do you understand your situation?"

"S-Situation...?"

"From now on, you're Ore-Sama's food source."

"Th-That kind of thing..."

"Ah, I'm starving, all because you didn't hurry home, what the hell!" Ayato pushed her to the wall before removing her red ribbon. Her back hit against the wall strongly, making her yelp that she almost heard the sound of her bones cracking.

"Sto--" Yui stopped her sentence in midair when Ayato's hands gripped against her arms, pinning her more against the wall. She felt them burning from how strong his grip was.

_"Such strength... is not human...! After all, Ayato-Kun really is a..."_

"Haha, your skin without any marks is very beautiful." He chuckled darkly.

"........!"

"It means I'll be the first. Haa, there's no way I can wait until I get home... I'll eat you here and now."

"E-Eat you say..."

"It's obvious, isn't it? This way..."

His tongue wet his lips as he licked them before opening his mouth, revealing his sharp and white fangs as he dug them into Yui's shoulder.

"Sto...! Ow, s-stop...!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

"...Haa, this is good... what's with this... haa..."

"Let me go...!" Yui pushed him away with whatever strength she had.

".........!" Ayato stumbled as he backed away.

"Aaaah, it hurts...!" She felt fire rushing through her veins, burning her from inside.

"Are you some kind of idiot? If you try to struggle in this kind of situation, it's only logical that it will hurt more."

"Is that...?" She looked at his blood-stained lips as tears rolled down from her eyes.

"...Haha, why are you crying? This face contorted in pain... excites me more. Besides... the taste of your blood is not bad. Actually, it could be the best. It's sweeter than any blood I've tasted so far. Haha, seems like mealtime will be more fun from now on."

"Stop now..." Her voice cracked from pain.

"As if I could stop now..." Ayato bit her again in the same spot.

"Aah...! Stop, it hurts!"

"Haha, you won't be able to run away from me anymore, you know? Get ready."

_"_ _As if he had won a new toy, he showed the innocence of a child."_

_"And then, there was a cruel smile."_

_"The act of sucking my blood was repeated without mercy."_

_"I was slowly losing my will to resist."_

*******

** _\------Time Skip: Sakamaki Mansion------_ **

The pale moonlight seeped through the open windows, illuminating the face of the sleeping Yui Komori who had a restless and pained facial expression.  
Soon enough, her eyes fluttered open and looked at her surroundings, realizing that she was in her room back at the mansion.  
Memories rushed through, remembering back at school after classes ended how Ayato came and sucked her blood twice. The sight of his fangs, the blood that dripped from his lips, the sensation of fire burning inside her... it all came back to her, making tears roll down from her eyes.

She felt helpless, betrayed, and tossed around like a useless object.  
She had no memories of how she returned there, but it could only mean that Ayato brought her back... well, he couldn't have just left her there, could he? Or maybe he did, she couldn't possibly know.  
Wiping her tears away with her blazer's sleeve, Yui stood up from her bed after settling her mind that she WILL find the answers to her questions no matter what!  
That time, the hallways were empty and quiet, which allowed her to sneak out relatively easily, walking inside the room which was luckily still not locked and closed the door behind her.  
And as soon as she walked in, her pupils fell on her father's journal between the books, laying on the floor.

"I found it!" Yui exclaimed before opening it eagerly.

Only... for her eyes to witness the unthinkable!

"H-How can this be...?"

She flipped through the pages, only to find them all... empty. All the words, everything... just vanished in the thin air like they never existed, to begin with.

"It's all... gone." Yui widened her eyes in shock.

She felt the strength leaving her body after that surprise struck her like lightning, allowing the journal to slip through her fingers and fall on the ground, creating an audible thump that echoed in every corner of the room.

*******

** _If you're going to run, run fast._ **

** _And if you're going to lie, burn it away._ **

** _Look only at me._ **

** _Smile only at me._ **

** _Like a submissive puppet on a string._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuppie the chapter is finally over! I'm so glad I was finally able to wrap it up after so long!
> 
> Let's see, this chapter is based on...
> 
> Anime: Episode 2
> 
> Haunted Dark Bridal: Ayato Dark Prologue, Reiji Dark Prologue, and Shu Dark Prologue.
> 
> From now on, I'll write in every chapter from where it was based on from both the anime and the game. And I highly recommend you watch the English translations on YouTube, you'll enjoy the game so much! =D
> 
> So, did you like this chapter or not? Your reviews and comments mean a lot to me. 😊
> 
> And thanks.
> 
> Rand Talih💞
> 
> Published on: Wed/Nov 6/2019


End file.
